Halo Aftermath: Genesis
by Ktemplar
Summary: 40 years after the end of the Human-Covenant War, Humanity and the Sangheili have retained close brotherhood however there is something to disturb that peace. Then in the midst, a faint beacon is found from a derelict ship. DISCONTINUED


**SUMMARY**

40 years after the end of Halo 3, humanity and the sangheili have retained close relationships both helping each other out like brothers. However there is something to disrupt that peace and things start to get ugly, a faint beacon is found from an old derelict ship named "FORWARD UNTO DAWN" (Possible MC&CO relationship)

Author's Notes: Go easy on this one, it is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or about Bungie and Microsoft.

* * *

Year: 2552

In the deep endless abyss of space, a piece of a derelict ship lost in the dark, floated in the abyss. Most will find this as a piece of trash, however in dull coloured words it spelt on the side "_FORWARD UNTO DAWN"_. This ship or what it used to be a magnificent vessel, one of the most famous. However there were two things that were inside this thing which dwarfed this famous ship in comparison. For every thing in the galaxy knows who this duo is.

John reached out and grabbed on a piece of jagged metal that was sticking out. He pulled himself forward inside this zero gravity environment and let himself to glide forward and clench his fists around something else to hold on. John then flicked on his flash lights and found a clearer view of his surroundings. It was near the cryo-chamber of this ship if he could remember correctly. He was glad that his assault rifle was still attached to his back and proved the usefulness of magnetic weapon strips.

"Can you hear me?" a panicked voice erupted inside his helmet.

He quickly realized it was Cortana's voice.

"_Can't forget a voice like that." _

Cortana let out a sigh of relief. "I though I was lost you too."

John 117 or Master Chief as most people called him can vaguely remember what happened during the last few seconds before everything went white. They were going through the portal and the Arbiter was in front and he was in the lower end.

"What happened?" he calmly asked Cortana without paying too much attention to what kind of situation they were in.

"I'm not sure," Cortana thought for a bit, calculating everything in her head, "when halo fired it shook itself to pieces, when we were on the ark."

John drew himself closer to the edge where there was red hot metal and guessed that was the place the ship was split in half. He saw twinkling dots of light and soon realized it was the stars and space he was looking at. To his surprise, the loneliness of space and the stars, comforted and dazzled him.

"The portal couldn't sustain itself," Cortana continued, "we made it through just as it collapsed."

"Well, some of us made it." She said with a calm voice mentioning the Arbiter.

In a just few seconds, he made the most reasonable thing to do. He slowly looked away from the hypnotising stars and went back down the ship. Gliding through the dark corridors like a fish through water; John gave a quick glance to everything and felt a pang of sorrow for a ship like this to have such an ending like this.

Finally he reached the cryo-chambers and found a hologram displayer.

Disturbed by the Master Chief's silence, Cortana quickly remarked their past accomplishments.

"But we did it, Truth, the Covenant and the flood." Cortana said quietly. "It's finished.

Cortana's bright hologram appeared and John found no need for his flashlight and turned it off. The bright blue hue gave him hope and removed his feelings of fear or discomfort. During the years of fighting the enemy of humanity, he attached a special bond with Cortana. Even his Spartan II friends would call him a freak for having a romantic relationship with Cortana. Even he was unsure.

"It's finished." John solemnly said.

He couldn't even figure out what he just said. Was it really finished? If it was, there would be no further use for him or his fellow Spartan IIs. Thinking about it was just going to give him a headache. He missed his friends, Linda, Kelly, Johnson and Sam. At least he got his most precious with him, Cortana. Johnson knew his feelings for this A.I construct but he didn't look down upon it. Some of his last words were "Never let her go chief, never let her go."

John reached for the cryo-chamber and grasped the edges and set down his ma5c inside a weapon holder next to it. As he slowly set himself inside Cortana spoke out.

"I've dropped a beacon but it will be a while for anyone finds us."

But he didn't care and set himself this long slumber he was about to be in.

Cortana finally said what she wanted to say. "I'll miss you."

John smiled inside his helmet and finally said. "Wake me, when you need me."

The cryo-chamber closed and the words I'll miss you danced inside his head. With that last final thought he fell asleep.

Cortana sadly looked at the sleeping form of John. She knew she had her exotic feelings for her chief.

'_Wait, my chief? I never thought about that before.'_

She protected him and it was the same in return. She knew she had weird human feelings for him. However that was not what concerned her right now.

"_What if I become rampant and kill John, I can't let that happen but if I shut myself down, harm could come to him. I have to think of something."_

All the eventual conclusions swirled in her head.

Cortana's hologram disappeared into hyper-space, she needed to think and try to stop the horrifying future.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry guys if this is a tad bit short however this is just a prologue and more will be coming. Constructive criticism welcome however no flames. Also, review!


End file.
